1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-molded table, and more particularly to a blow-molded table that is expanded easily and rapidly and is folded easily when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of the blow-molded table.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.